I Will Love You Forever
by XxXxPrincessSamzxXxX
Summary: Troy lost his soulmate. The very reason of his existence. How will he move on? Troypay one-shot.


**Author's Note: I don't know my characters personally and I've never associated with them in real life. This story is purely fictional and only exists between HSM TROYPAY FANS! =D

* * *

**

**I Will Love You... Forever**

"_Troy, stop it!"_

"_No. I'm not going to stop", Troy laughed as Sharpay swallowed a mouthful of seawater. Troy and Sharpay decided to spend their honeymoon in a private island in the Pacific, owned by a close friend._

"_Bolton!", Sharpay mockingly thumped Troy. Troy playfully retaliated by dunking her in the surf._

"_Oh. But you're Mrs. Bolton now. My Mrs. Bolton", he grinned wickedly when Sharpay started to giggle._

"_I can't stay mad at you for long, damn you, and you now it. Even though you intended to dunk me in the water some more", she pouted prettily, looking adorable yet sexy in a string bikini._

"_Aww", Troy pulled her close to his muscular body. Troy leaned in to give her a kiss, but Sharpay grinned and tickled his sides._

"_Shar...pay! Oh!", Troy laughed as she kept on tickling him. After a while, she pulled away and started to swim far away from him._

"_Oh! You're so gonna get it!", Troy warned, determined to catch Sharpay as she swam far away from the shore._

"_Catch me if you can, _Bolton_!", she stuck her tongue out at him. Troy smiled._

_Troy realized that the current was becoming strong and Sharpay was unaware of it._

"_'Pay! Be careful!", he shouted, he swam faster, trying to reach her._

"_What?", she turned around, suddenly realizing she was tired of swimming, and she felt the subtle current of the water, puling at her._

"_Swim back!", he shouted at her anxiously._

_Sharpay swam toward him but her foot caught on one of the huge rocks beneath her. Her eyes widened when she felt a sting of pain._

"_Troy! Help me! I'm stuck", she cried out. She tried to move her leg and found her leg with a couple of cuts from the sharp edges of the rock._

"_Troy!... Troy!", suddenly she was out of breath, and the current was pulling strongly now._

"_TROY!"_

"Sharpay!", Troy cried out breathlessly.

"Daddy... are you okay?", Troy turned to the little blonde girl clutching the door knob.

He looked around the room, realizing it was just a dream.

"I'm sorry, baby. Daddy's fine", he murmured. He motioned for her to go to him. When she went willingly

to him, he sighed in relief.

"Was it about, Mommy?", she asked in a small voice, looking up at him with large blue eyes.

"Yes, baby. Did I wake you?", he clutched her closer, stroking her blond curls.

"Not really. I dreamed of Mommy and woke up. I wanted to sleep here with you:, she replied sleepily.

"What was the dream about?", he moved and placed her beside him in the huge bed.

"Remember when Tommy chased me around the backyard and I fell and hurt my knee", she murmured, turning to Troy and wrapping her small arms around him.

"Yes. And Mommy was there to soothe you", he replied softly.

"And she kissed my knee and told me it was going to be okay", she said sleepily, and then she yawned.

"Yes... and it is going to be okay", he assured her gently.

"I miss Mommy", she whimpered. Troy felt tears run down his cheeks.

"I miss her, too"

* * *

"Troy!", an annoyed voice called out to him.

Troy sat in the sofa, staring unconsciously at a portrait of him and Sharpay.

"Troy!", Chad thumped him.

"Ow! What the hell, Chad?", he glared at his best friend. Taylor sat beside Chad, staring at the two of them.

"I asked if you want to have dinner at our house tomorrow evening with the kids", Chad said impatiently.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I was a little preoccupied", he murmured ruefully.

"You're always occupied", Chad muttered. Taylor pinched him. Chad glared at her with a 'what did I do?' expression.

"How are the kids, Troy?", Taylor cheerfully asked.

"They're great! Tommy started 3rd grade and is making lots of friends. Lizzy was surprising. She was excited to start 1st grade. She used to be shy, you know? And little Gerry is till shy, but I played basketball with him yesterday and he was great. I think he's better than Tommy but don't tell him that!", he chuckled.

"It's so good to see you happy", Taylor grinned at him.

"And Derek is good at basketball. Can't wait 'til the kids can play in their school. We'd make quite a team", Chad high-fived with Troy.

"That's great. I remember Sharpay telling me that if Tommy, Derek and Gerry played in the same team, we're gonna be unstoppable like we were Chad", Troy smiled, remembering.

Taylor and Chad smiled at him.

"Hey, we've got to go", Taylor announced, staring up at Troy after checking her watch.

"Sure. Come back anytime", Troy walked with them to the front door. They hugged Troy, and then went to their car and with a final wave, drove away.

Troy sighed and closed the door. He walked back to the living room and cleaned up the plates and went to the kitchen.

"_Troy! The cupcakes are burning!", Sharpay giddily pushed Troy away. Troy smirked and pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss._

"_Hmm... Troy", she sighed when he pulled away after a few minutes._

"_Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", Tommy teased as he caught his parents smooching again._

"_Tommy boy!", Troy grinned and went to his son and picked him up. Sharpay went to get the cupcakes and smiled at Troy, who was making their son laugh._

"_They are still edible", she walked to them and urged three-year old Tommy, who was busy laughing at Troy because of his funny faces, to take a bite off the strawberry cupcake._

"_Yummy!", Tommy grinned at Sharpay._

"_Can I have a taste?", Troy asked. Sharpay let him take a bite._

"_Delicious. Almost as good as you", he grinned and gave her a quick kiss. Sharpay gasped and playfully hit him._

"_Eww", Tommy's nose wrinkled. Troy and Sharpay laughed._

Tears slid down Troy's cheeks. He sniffed and wiped them away.

"'Pay, I wish you were still here", he whispered. Troy placed the dishes in the dishwasher. He sat on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, while fresh tears started to run down his cheeks again.

"They think I've moved on, but I can't. I just can't", he ran a hand down his face.

Troy stood and went to the fridge to get some beer. The kids aren't home for the weekend because they were at the Evans' house, spending time with their grandparents. He went to the living room and watched videos of Sharpay and drank to oblivion.

* * *

"Troy?", Lucy Bolton stared at her son, who looked downright terrible.

"Who's there, Luce?", Jack Bolton went to stand beside her.

"Troy... have you been drinking?", Lucy asked worriedly.

"You look miserable, son. Are you okay?", Jack asked.

'Yes. I've been drinking. A lot. And no, I'm not okay", he muttered.

"It's better if you come in first", Lucy ushered Troy in.

"What happened?", Jack asked after a few silent moments as they sat on the couch.

"Sharpay died, Dad. That's what happened", Troy replied, his eyes expressing everything he felt.

"I know, dear. I'm sorry. We're all sorry. I know you miss her because we miss her, too", Lucy replied softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"What happened today, Troy?... After she died, you shut yourself out. It's already been 5 months since she died and this is the first time I've seen you like this. Tell us what happened", Jack asked, his eyes softening with great concern.

"Today is... the first day... I met her", Troy murmured, tears streaming down his face. Lucy and Jack stared at each other for a moment, then turned back to Troy.

'Oh, Troy", his mother went to him and gave him a hug. Jack followed and clutched his son close.

"She was my best friend, you know? I know when I met her when we were still in nursery school, but I found something that reminded me. When I met her, she already knew how to write and read, and she and I hit it off pretty well the first day. She actually wrote it in her little diary", Troy murmured.

He continued, "She... she wrote that day that it was the day she met a cute boy named Troy", Troy chuckled at the memory.

"She said that I was weird and that I didn't talk much. Do you know what I felt when I found that little pink notebook at the attic?... I felt pain, and I hurt, I hurt so much. She's been with me all my life. I loved her all my life. I grew up with her. Do you know how hard it was to lose someone who has been a constant companion ever since I was a kid? I still remember her face when we were growing up, how she looked beautiful when she smiled at me, but she's always been beautiful, or when she's sad she's turn for me for comfort with her solemn look. Remember when we first got in trouble, Mom?", Troy looked at Lucy.

"Yes, I remember. You two sneaked into the house and stole the fishes from the aquarium and tried to cook them in the kitchen", Lucy replied tearfully.

"Yeah. We were four. Sharpay said she wanted to try cooking. She got the idea from her watching her Mom cook for her everyday. I didn't talk her out of it even though I knew it was wrong. I just wanted to make her happy. All my life, I wanted her to be happy. When she's happy, I'm happy" Troy's face crumbled and he pulled away from his parents to cover his face and lean on his knee with his elbows.

"I'll go make some hot tea", Jack stood up and excused himself and walked away.

"Just talk, Troy. It'll really help", Lucy soothed him, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"She was my first at everything, Mom. She was with me through good times and bad times. She stood up for me when I decided to join a musical. She taught me how to sing and dance, and I taught her every sport I knew. We'd go off fishing with Dad and her Dad, and we'd spend time with you and her Mom. Mom, do you remember when I told you about my goal in life?", Troy wiped his tears and stared at Lucy.

"You're goal was to make her the happiest girl in the world", she smiled a little,

"Yeah... she said that she was the happiest girl in the world before she died", Troy sniffed and smiled a little.

"She loved you, Troy. She loved you so much", Lucy wiped her own tears.

"I know she did", he smiled sadly.

"Troy, here's your tea", Jack handed him a cup.

"Thanks, Dad. Can I stay here tonight?", Troy asked his parents.

'Yeah, sure. We'll head to bed. Goodnight, dear. It's gonna be fine, okay?", Lucy smiled and hugged Troy.

"Okay", he murmured. Troy drank his tea and watched his parents walk to their room. He brought the cup to the sink and went to his old bedroom.

He found a video tape on his bed with a note that said, 'She wanted you to have this in case you'll need it. P.S. We never watched it.'

Troy frowned and went to the TV to turn it on and placed the tape on the player.

_'Hey, Troy", a beautiful but pale blonde smiled at the camera._

"Sharpay", Troy whispered and stared intently at the screen.

"_I know you might be wondering why I did this. I did this video because I know someday, somehow you might need it. When I found out that I had a brain tumor, I knew it was too late", Sharpay frowned and a tear streamed down her face._

"_When the doctor said that they can't possibly save me, I knew then that I would be leaving this world, leaving __you__. The first thing that came to my mind was that how was I going to tell you... to tell the kids and our parents and friends. I knew it was going to be hard", Sharpay sniffed. Tear were running down her pale face._

"_Troy, I love you, so much. You're my everything. And Tommy, Lizzy and Gerry, they are so precious to me because they are the result of the love we deeply shared. I never told you this, but the first time I met you, I knew you were special. I was right", she wiped her tears but they continuously came._

"_I want you to be happy, Troy. Will you move on... for me? I know no one can help you but me. I've been your best friend and we've been together for so long. I knew you'd always rely on me, just like I knew I'd always rely on you. I know it's painful, because it's painful for me, too. And I hurt so much. I'm not ready to leave you, but this is God's will. I want you to be strong not for me, not for the kids, nor for our parents nor our friends, but for yourself. Be strong, my love. I'll always be with you even though I'm going ahead first. I love you, so much. Be happy. Live your life. I know we'll see each other soon. We're soulmates", she smiled tearfully._

"_And love our kids for me. Remind them always that I'll be with them even though I'm gone. I'll see you soon. I love you", Sharpay brought the camera closer and gave a kiss on the lens. _

Troy turned off the TV and laid on his bed, his face wet from tears yet again.

He stared at the ceiling, knowing Sharpay was watching, "I'll see you soon, my love. I will love you... forever"

* * *

**Aww... heavy drama right? I swear I cried when I wrote this one. I was feeling down and I just turned to writing and, **_**voila!**_

**Have you seen Charlie St. Cloud? I haven't. Haha. But some people said it was confusing. Oh well.**

**Ashley's Hellcats is gonna be on soon! I wish I could watch that in our country.**

**Have you seen Justin Bieber get thrown by a bottled water? Poor kid. He sure talk a lot even though he got nailed.**

**David Archulet's Something 'Bout Love music video was out. I soooo adore him! =D**

**Well, enough of that... please don't forget to leave a comment! Thank you and take care!**

**Love, Sam XD**


End file.
